Many sunglasses or eyeglasses wearers lose their glasses during strenuous or other athletic activities. For example, surfers, body boarders, fishermen, paddle boarders and other water sports enthusiasts often wear sunglasses because their activities occur during the brightest parts of the day. However, because these activities often involve quick movements, it is very easy to lose sunglasses.
Although there are sports-type sunglasses holders on the market, such as Croakies® and other brands, these holders do not provide a flotation feature for the glasses. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sunglasses holder that is convenient, inexpensive, and fun to wear.